Stayin' Alive
by JailyForever
Summary: GGE for Aronpuma. James and Sirius discuss recreating the music video: Stayin' Alive with Remus and Peter


**GGE for:** Aronpuma

 **2017 Resolutions:** Write a minimum of 300 drabbles this year, Write at least one drabble in every genre listed on the site

 **Word Count:** 951

* * *

Stayin' Alive

"Whoa, James, freeze the television!" Sirius exclaimed as he entered the Potters' living room with a fresh cup of tea. "Now, quick before it ends."

James reached for his wand and muttered a spell without looking up from what he was doing. His latest plan to romance Lily Evans took precedence over absolutely everything else. Sure, she had agreed to go on a date with him before the Easter holidays but he didn't think it was a good idea for him to get too cocky about it.

"Happy now?" he asked, scribbling down a thought. " I don't see why you couldn't have just done it yourself though, you lazy git."

"But, James, look," Sirius instructed, walking over and setting his cup on the table. He placed his hand on James head and turned it towards the television set James had insisted his parents buy last year. "This is our jam."

James shrugged his shoulders. "And?"

"Annnnnnnd," Sirius said, picking up his own wand and flicking it at the television set, "Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk."

James guffawed loudly as Sirius shrugged off his denim jacket and placed it over his shoulder and strutted the length of the living room.

"Don't let Moony here you say that, he'll be heartbroken," James laughed.

"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother," Sirius continued, ignoring James' comments and shaking his head in time with the music. "You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive."

James sighed and pushed his pen and paper to one side, and joined Sirius in the middle of the living room.

"Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'. And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive," James and Sirius sang together as they bobbed their heads back and forth. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive."

The two teenagers continued to dance along to the music video, singing at the top of their voices and making every effort to reach the high notes and descending into fits of laughter as they failed.

"Oh, James," Sirius cried, placing his hands on his best friend's shoulders, "I just had the most awesome idea ever."

"What?" James asked.

"We should totally recreate this music video," Sirius suggested. "Think about it: you, me, and Remus strutting down the street, looking cool with our hair styled-"

"Hey, you are _not_ putting any product in my hair," James said, cutting his best friend off and ruffling his hair.

"Don't be such a nancy boy, Prongs," Sirius told him. "You know I heard Lily tell Marlene before the holidays that she thought guys who have _that look_ are attractive."

"What? Why would she say that when she can and does have me?" James huffed, appalled at the sudden vision of Lily next to a man resembling Robin Gibb. "Okay, we'll do it. One problem though: neither of us have any hair products."

"Don't worry about that," Sirius said. "I'll have Remus ask Lily and the girls if we can borrow some of theirs when we get back to Hogwarts after Easter."

"Padfoot, there is more chance of Lily watching Star Wars than there is of any of those girls willingly parting with their hair products," James pointed out.

"That, my friend," Sirius said, throwing his arm around James' shoulders, "is why Remus is going to do the asking."

"Remus is going to do the asking about what?" a voice said from the doorway.

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, shoving James to one side, racing over to the new arrival and throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "I missed you."

Sirius pulled Remus in for a kiss whilst James made gagging sounds in the background as he went back to work on his master plan.

"Nice try," Remus said, reluctantly pushing Sirius away. "What are you volunteering me for this time?"

"Nothing much," Sirius answered, rocking back and forth sheepishly.

""He wants you to ask the girls if you can borrow their hair products," James supplied, offering Sirius a smirk.

"Why would I want to do that?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

"He wants to make a music video," James told him when Sirius didn't answer.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Sirius said, mock hurt present in his voice. "You were up for it five minutes ago."

"Well, I think it's a great idea," Remus told his boyfriend, smiling. "But you know we can't even think about doing this without Peter."

"Oh, he'll be involved since we're making it at Hogwarts," Sirius said, getting excited about the prospect. "We need a camera guy after all."

"And what if he wants to be in it?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Remus, there are only three Gibbs brothers. It's just not possible," Sirius sighed. "He'll understand. Besides, you know how he feels about the Bee Gees. He will be relieved all he has to do is direct when we tell him."

~o~o~o~

"Annnnd action!" Peter cried, holding the camcorder, which James had bought before they returned to Hogwarts, to his eye.

With a flick of his wand, he created a cloud of smoke as Remus hit play on their portable boombox.

Together, Remus, Sirius and James walked through the smoke with Sirius singing the opening lyrics to the song.

" _Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk_

 _I'm a woman's man: no time to talk_

 _Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around_

 _Since I was born_

 _And now it's all right, it's okay_

 _And you may look the other way_

 _We can try to understand_

 _The New York Times' effect on man."_


End file.
